digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Culmmon
'Culmmon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. 'Appearance' Culmmon have a natural yellow-orange skin from the days as a baby, but years of ingesting coal products have darkened it to a shade of deep brown, with black highlights around the stomach and snout, as well as curling around the paws. They usually stand at 3 feet when hunched over and digging away, though they are capable of standing at a little over that when on their hind legs. They have bright green eyes surrounded by black slanting rings, with a four-some of angular ears pulling back from the top and sides of the head. The snout extends about four inches out and tapers to a sharp point almost like a beak, allowing them to peck through rock during a cave-in, while inside the maw the teeth are stained jet black and have become permanently gritty. The shoulders are low and slightly forward on the sides of the body, with grooves left behind from the heavy straps of their tools carved into the upper arm leading to the paws. Set into the chest is a dim gray plate that gradually builds up with heat to show how much culm it has digested. Tied around the waist by three looping gray bands is a leather carpenters belt, and thick iron-gray claws jut from the toes for traction, while the soles of the feet are naturally pitted and grooved to aide the grip further. A sickle-liked pick-axe made of refined silver with straps running down from the hilt is often carried over the left paw, while the hand-drill is equipped to the right. 'General Information' Culmmon is an Muck Reptile Digimon whose name and design originate from the term for leftover coal waste. Most Culmmon start their lives off in the very mines they will eventually hew open and dig through later in life, slung within the shoulder pouch of their parent or sibling. They require a constant diet of raw coal leftovers to maintain their current strength and eventually grow stronger, and while solid coal can be eaten on the rare occasion, it usually gives them terrible digestive troubles for a week afterward due to the weak stomach acid used to break it down. As such it is used more as a form of punishment for rebellious children or those in dire straights with little alternative. Because their weapons are hand-crafted and passed down from generation to generation, the tools are highly looked after and cause for dispute among succeeding children for who will inherit them, and whichever Culmmon receives it will gather the full lineage of their ancestors and the strength imbued within the objects. The plate on their chest glows red with an internal fire, and when it is shining brightest it is a sure sign that the Culmmon is well fed and full of energy. The light given off also acts as a beacon so that they may see one another in deep and dark pits. 'Miscellaneous' As a Culmmon evolves, the Daidigger tools of it's ancestors are usually upgraded with it, and because they usually require the tools of their parents or other ancestors, it will gather what spare equipment it didn't have on hand at that critical moment and use it in addition to its newly re-forged ones for a year or two to imbue some experience therein and keep the tradition on-going for the next-generation. When a Culmmon's digiegg is born, it will be carried by a parent or sibling to imbue warmth and the comfort of the digging sensation to better attune them to it once they hatch. They are a usually calm species for being a sub-type of the mighty Dragons of olde, and rarely go to strife except for familiar matters and concerns. 'Attacks' *'Daidigger A': Equips the drilling-claw Daidigger to either paw and engages it to rapidly cut through hard earth and dirt. It spins swiftly enough to shred clothing and cut through flesh if mishandled, and is the weakest of the tools, most often put together by a novice Culmmon before they mature enough for true weapons. *'Daidigger B': Equips it's parent's aged pick-axe Daidigger to either paw and swings it with all its might, breaking through to the coal beneath easily. *'Great Peck': Punches through solid rock with the beak-like tip of the snout. It is highly sharp and never wears down. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction